


Brutal

by eyemeohmy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, giftfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyemeohmy/pseuds/eyemeohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because villains need to look out for one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brutal

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Narco sent me a text saying, "What if proteus/trepan"
> 
> Damn them. DAMN THEM. One big note: I'm going to assume Trepan is smaller than Proteus. Also, body/patient count may be too low, but whatever. Proteus/Trepan, man.
> 
> Also, wrote this to Foxy, Foxy by Rob Zombie on repeat. Thanks for helping me write evil robots bein' flirty losers, Zombie.

Trepan exvented a small cloud of steam.

One of the busiest days he’d seen. Preforming nearly thirty surgeries in a row. Not that he was complaining—he was quite fond of his job. Besides, Trepan was the leading mnemosurgeon in his field; he could handle repeated dives. If anything, the traumatic memories, the filth he had to erase and rewrite was less scarring and more entertaining.

Trepan gave his needles one last look before retracting them back into his fingers. “Fifteen,” he said as he strode past an open room. The mnemosurgeon inside looked up from his probing, nodding. Trepan continued to the break room; rolled and cracked his neck. A good cube of energon would drive off any fatigue. Besides, it wasn’t as if he was tired. Just needed a moment to kick back and relax.

He deserved it, after all.

Trepan stretched his fingers as he punched the command into the break room’s control panel. He bowed his head as he scrubbed and rubbed the back of his neck. The doors parted, and when Trepan looked up, he was greeted with a familiar face and a charming smile.

"Sorry for the rush," Proteus apologized, chortling. "I hope I haven’t overworked you."

They both laughed. “Just a small kink in my neck,” Trepan replied, strolling into the room. The doors closed and locked behind him. “But I should be thanking you.” He met Proteus’s wicked gaze again, his optics glimmering. “I haven’t had this much fun since… Well, a week ago.”

Proteus smirked. “It is my duty to make my people happy,” he said. He turned, scooping up two cubes of engex. He held one out to Trepan. “Drink. Refuel. I’ve five more for you before the day is through.”

"That better be a promise," Trepan retorted, taking the cube.

"Why, Trepan," Proteus scowled, feigning disappointment and annoyance, "you think I’m a liar?"

Trepan sneered. They both raised their cubes in a toast, took a swallow. “Your job requires a little dishonesty, senator,” he crooned, taking a step toward Proteus. Proteus’s grin stretched. “I’d expect nothing less.” He reached back, once again rubbing at the knot in his neck.

"Let me see that," Proteus insisted, sitting his drink down. Trepan withdrew his hand; tilted his head to the side, exposing the length of his neck. He watched with a smile as Proteus sealed the remaining space between them, larger hand touching and examining the sore area. "Poor darling," he cooed, massaging his thumb into the knot.

Trepan freely moaned, and noted the sudden spike in the senator’s EM field. “You’re as good with your hands as you are your tongue, senator,” he hummed, optics half-lidded.

Proteus chuckled. “You would know.” He slowly ran his thumb along Trepan’s cheek, pausing at his chin before brushing the back of his fingers down his jawline. Moving down his neck, over his shoulder, down until he grasped one slim hip. Trepan smirked as Proteus yanked the smaller bot flush against him.

"And I’m very honored," Trepan purred, threading his arms languidly around the senator’s neck.

Proteus looked back at those arms from the corners of his optics. “Careful with those fingers, darling,” he teased. “Don’t want to stick them where they don’t belong.”

"I’ve thought about it once or twice," Trepan replied, sneering. "The things I would do to your sharp, horrible little mind…"

Proteus was hardly threatened. Trepan shivered as the senator’s EM field intertwined with his. “One day I’ll have to ask you for the details,” he said. He slowly bent down, closer to the lithe mech.

Trepan wiggled in those hands now wrapped around his waist. “We can start now,” he replied, voice hushed, lips sliding so lightly across the senator’s grin. “Now,” he whispered, one hand lowering to cup Proteus’s cheek. “Show me more of that alien tradition you picked up on Nebulous.”

Proteus chortled. “My pleasure,” he said, taking Trepan’s chin in his hand, and pulling him into a slow kiss.


End file.
